Captured
by killergoreclown
Summary: South park is invaded by terrible terrorists. Will the 4 boys make it? Or die like everyone else? NOT DONE. ***Some Yaoi!***
1. Chapter 1

"COME ON!" Stan yelled grabbing Kyle's wrist, as Cartman and Kenny followed them. "Hurry! They're going to catch us!" Stan started crying.

"why are people bombing us?! god dammit, what the fuck man." cartman panted as he was running as fast as he could to get out of South park with the boys. "I don't know man, this is scary."

Bombs. Bombs scated the place on just a random day. The boys were at school with Mr. Garrison like a regular friday. Untill it happend, people were in black coats and gas masks ran in through the school setting it on fire as if not the whole town.

the boys witnessed their class mates, and people that lived in south park get seriously burn, and dying.

It all happened so fast, and they don't know why. It turns out that it was all in America, the tourist attack happened, but it was nothing like before.

the boys were all alone and they had no clue if there family were safe, or dead like the other people they witnessed, they were scared.

"Guys, this place looks safe.." kyle yelled smiling as ashes ran down his face mixing with the tears. "it does.. let's go." Stan agreed.

Not only did it spread ashes like hell, but it was also snowing, like crazy, almost a blinder and it was windy, it was so cold as if it burned there skin when it fell on them. They found an old abandond house that was up in the hills out of South park. it seemed pretty safe.

"Guys.." Stan panted, crying the ash and snow mixed with his tears. "What are we.. gonna do?" he cried.

"It's okay guys. Let's just.. Stick together.." Kyle started to cry bundiling next to Stan with his head on his sholder. Stan crawled up crying with Kyle.

the abandond house they were in were not warm at all. It had holes through out the ceiling and it was very, very small. An average living room, it might have been a barn, they didn't know.

"Kyle.." Cartman begun to say. "yeah?" Kyle asked in a light voice from how weak he was from the lack of oxegyn. "If we die.. I'm sorry." Cartman said.. "It's okay." Kyle repied. He hugged Cartman crying. Stan grabbing Kyles waist and kenny laying on Kyles stomache, they were all crying.

Kyle woke up with a stronge migrane, he was really dizzy and he couldn't breathe well. Kyle sat up yawning, and looking where he was. Realising, he wasn't where they were at the first time. "Fuck." he said he stood up it was a dark, dark room. It clearly wasn't out side, it was heated and warm but it was till smokey.

"Guys.. Guys, wake up." Kyle shook the boys in the dark room. Stan gasped. "Oh my god, it's dark." he grabbed on to Kyle. Cartman and Kenny got up questioning where they were

untill the light turned on.

A man with a gas mask appeared standing looking at the boys on the ground coverd with ashes.


	2. It's you!

"wait a fucking minute.." Cartman said standing up . He dusted off the ash on his pants. and he stood up facing the person in the gas mask who was a little bit shorter than him.

"You.." Cartman ripped off the gas mask leaving the face naked to be seen.

"Craig?!" all four boys yelled.

"haha!" Craig laughed and gave an evil smirk at the boys. "Yeah, I know i'm killing everybody. But I fucking hate this place, and you guys. that's why I got you four. I want to kill every single one of you guys." He pointed at the boys and giggled. "I can't stand you. all what you four have done is ruin this world one by one. It's rediculous, i can't believe I never thought of this before!" He hit his head nodding, he looked back up to the guys. "And now, I can do all this world a favor!" He smiled.

"doing this hasn't done shit. You killed.. YOU KILLED EVERYONE. And you think you're helping us? God dammit, Craig." Stan yelled at him with the scratchy voice he has from the smoke. "Gaah!" he complained holding his head. His head was throbbing. the lack of oxegyn has made him almost have an umbarralble headache. Stan started crying. "please just let us go." he whined having tears escape from his eyes. Kyle went next to Stan hugging him even though he was as worse as Stan.

"Well I guess that's just to bad, right?" Craig neald down to the ground facing kyle. "I guess you guys will just have a terrible.. TERRIBLE death. Lucky for you you're family is already dead." He grinned grabbing Kyles chin while he was crying. " Oh hush, hush, Jew boy." He smirked looking at Kyle in the eyes.

"how could you do this.. no.. Who would have the mind to kill a whole state, or whatever i don't even know.." kyle whispered as he was trying to move is chin from Craigs grip. Craig let of the grasp of Kyles chin and stood back up. "you stupid little faggots thought hiding in this barn would help you.." he smirked stairing at the terrible sickend boys at the ground. "Stan." Craig spoke loudly pointing at the weak boy. "come here." Stan looked up at Craig with his eyes red from crying.

Craig held out his hand to Stan to help him up. As Stan grabbed his hand, it took him extra muscle to get up from how weak he was and with his headache. He was not happy, instead, he tried to give Craig an evil look. Craig smirked, at bit his lip grabbing Stans hand taking him out of the barn.

"what do you.." Stan stubbled to ground. "Ah god, please Craig.." he cried hard now. "Please just let us go. I"m so sorry for whatever I've done.. I'm sorry." Stan cried as he looked up as Craig sat down with Stan face to face showing no emotion what so ever.

"I have a deal.." Craig looked at Stan smiling.


	3. The deal turns into a disaster

"..A.. Deal?" Stan asked stairing at Craig.

"Yes, Stan. A deal." he whiped the tears off of Stan while smirking.

"Well.. what is it? I mean, you kinda already ruined my life by killing everyone I know except for my bestfriends.." Stan looked away as he begun to cry again.

"If you keep fucking crying I'll kill them too." He grabbed Stans coller pulling it up. He wasn't smiling anymore. Craig was irrated and looked kinda puzzled. "Now shut the hell up and listen." He dropped Stan on the ground and then stood up stairing at the fire that coverd South Park and the rest of who knows where.

"come here" Craig orderd Stan. Stan stood up trying not to fall again. "yes, Craig?" He sounded irrated and hurt. "Kiss me." Craig whispered.

Stan stepped away in fright. "Ahh!" he grabbed on his sides as he fell again. Stan cried.  
"Kiss.. you?! you killed my family you bastard!" he looked at Craig.

"I'll kill you're friends now." Craig grabbed a gun out of his pockets heading to the barn.

"No! Wait.." Stan looked down. "come here." he whispered. He looked up at Craig.. That monster who not only killed whole south park, but his family. Stan stood up wobbely as he tried to regain his breath from crying. Everything was blurry in Stans eyes and he was starving, his head hurt and he swore he was going to faint anytime. "i'm ready."

He grabbed on to Craig, not to only kiss him, but because he couldn't keep his straingth. He had his hands on Craigs sholders as his head. He was grabbing on tightly. Craig rested his hand on Stans back rubbing it and humming a melody. It made Stan feel better, actually and it helped him think. He looked up and brushed his lips over Craigs.

"there" Stan looked away. "oh no." Craig said smiling. He met with Stans lips again and forced his tounge in his mouth leaving a gasp in Stan.

Stan was like a rag doll. He lost all the potential in him to stop Craig. He was so weak he was pretty sure he couldn't even lift up his arms. He layed there as Craig begun to explore lower down to his body. Stan begun to cry, it was the guy he hated the most, exploiding him, and he couldn't do anything. He let out tears.

"STAN!" Kyle screamed as he ran to Stan "Get the fuck away from my Stan you fucking ass whipe!" He yelled at Craig punching him over and over laying on crying taking out all his might on him.

Kyle stopped and took a deep breath facing stan that layed on the grass on the tall moutain out of south park as it all crumbled to ashes.


	4. Cartman

Craig whiped the blood off of his face. "YOU FUCKING FUCK TARD. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KYLE BROFLOVSKI." He yelled getting on top of Kyle punching in the face a fist after another. Kyle was bleeding everywhere and he was getting unconsiosus slowly. He tried fighting Craig but he was just to weak, he got a couple punches in but definitly not good enough. "I'm sorry" Kyle whispered as he passed out.

Craig stood up.

"YOU FUCKING FAGGOT MESSING WITH MY JEW?!" Cartman yelled running from the barn. Craig sighed.

Cartman jumped on Craig smashing a rib on his right side. "FUCK" Craig screamed. He yanked the gun out of his back pocket and held it out to cartmans chest. That's when Cartman imediatly stopped. "..Craig.." Cartman started to hypervenalate, "dude, I'm sorry man." Cartman said as the gun was pointed at his forhead.


	5. Kenny

Craig dropped the gun and stood up facing the three boys that were on the hill.

"I hate all of you guys. Better watch you're fucking back. I'll leave you alone for tonight." Craig walked away grabbing on his rib whining as he ran behind trees to who knows where.

Cartman was on his knees stairing with tears down his cheeks looking down at Kyle.

Kyle was frozen. He didn't move at all bruises and blood covered his face.

"Don't do this jew." Cartman shook Kyle. Cartman smiled as Kyle squinted his eyes and smiled. "you saved me." Kyle whispered smiling hugging Cartman.

Stan walked up to Kyle as Kyle sat there looking tired. "i'm sorry." Stan cried.

"We should start walking before Craig get's back. Let's get Kenny." Kyle stood up grabbing Stans hand. They ran to the barn to get Kenny.

The barn was empty and the boys stood there in shock. "Oh no." Stan whispered looking at the barn. "Craig took him."

"HE RAN THROUGH THE FOREST, THAT WAY!" Stan yelled. They boys ran through the ash and the fire surrounding the mountains. Tears excaped there faces, how could they let there bestfriend get taken? What will they do? Are they going to hurt him? the boys weren't sure.

"he went through there" Cartman pointed at the trees. "let's go!" Kyle yelled they ran through the forest, but not a spot was seen of Kenny.

The boys sat down knowing that they should just give up. It's been easily over an hour and there's been no spot of Kenny. "That's it I fucking give up!" Kyle yelled. He stood back up and walked to a cliff that was near by.

He sat off with his legs dangiling off as he looked down, it was fire, and screams filled his ears. Ash mixed with the said depressing tears that filled in kyles eyes. Stan sat next him and layed his hand on Kyles. He looked at Kyle and whispered "Everything is going to be okay." Even though Stan knew it wasn't.


	6. trapped

It begun to snow, it wasn't exactly like a blizzard like the night before, it was peiceful and it cooled down their body and it was actually beautiful, the mix with snow, ash and the fire lit up the place. it was night now, and the three boys layed all snuggled with eachother to keep warmthed. Tomorrow, they WILL find Kenny.

As dawn came, the boys woke up almost the same time. Kyle first. He sat up, feeling better than yesterday with the great amount of sleep even though his face hurt like fuck.

He smiled.

Untill he realised Kenny WAS missing. "Guys! We HAVE to get Kenny! come on!" The boys quickly got up and ran. They saw something, that they haven't seen before, a building. And that's where Craig was keeping their best friend. The boys ran up to the building and dodged in finding Kenny tied on a chair passed out.

"Kenny.. KENNY..Wake up!" Stan shook his sholders with tears in his eyes.

"I see you found us." Craig said smiling. "Welcome boys, have a good night? I set off new bombs. Oh it's just so spectacular." He giggled evily. "I missed you stan." He smirked walking over to Stan.

Stan got the butterflies in him, but he also wanted to puke. Of course he liked Craig.. but after what he's done.. That's unexceptable! He shook the thought out of his head and told Craig to shut up.

Craig loved pissing off Stan. It made him love Stan more. Craig got closer to stan, almost nose to nose, he studied Stans dark blue eyes and smiled big. "You guys are trapped here now." Craig smiled as the boys tried exiting to find the doors locked.

The boys collapesd on the ground. no food for 3 days, and they're pretty sure they were left to die.

**-AUTHOR-**

**Should i keep going? or leave it like this? I'm not sure, I'm getting pretty burned down on it.:P**


End file.
